Interlude: Halloween: The Musical
by Gillen1962
Summary: It is Halloween. And the Residents of Port Charles Gather at Luke's Club at the Haunted Star for Fun and Music. But on the streets of Sonyea a new threat arises


_Interlude: Halloween: The Musical_

_(Author's Note: This one is fun, yes it moves the plotline along a little but mostly it is the soundtrack I hear in my head when I am writing some of these characters: Most soap actors have done Broadway or at least summer stock so they are notoriously better singers then you think they are, it is just a few who get to showcase that, this broadens that a little. For those who have been wondering who "my Lucky" is, he looks like GV but has JJ's acting talent and obviously his voice"_

There were no costumes in Sonyea on Halloween night, instead the cold chill air gave rise to the homeless, the unlucky, the unfortunate and those for whom life had dealt a hand that they could not handle. Dara Wu, felt that life had passed her by. She was a second-year medical resident at GH and the pressure had long ago broken her. It had been more than two months since her colleague TJ Ashford and his Uncle had found her in the dregs of Sonyea buying drugs. TJ had not reported her after she had begged him not to.

He should have, she thought, maybe it would have helped her. She laughed there she was blaming someone else for her problems again. This was on her it was always on her. Now she sat slumped in an alley in Sonyea, a rubber tie around her arm and the needle in her other hand. She sunk it in and for a moment forgot.

"Would you like to dance?" She heard the voice say. Dara looked up at the man who spoke with drug hazed eyes.

"What?"

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and helped Dara up.

"Who is this again?" Soumia said admiring her costume.

Lucky in a Spider-Man costume, minus the mask smiled and said. "That is Spider-Gwen or Ghost Spider."

"And she is Muslim?" Soumia said pulling the hood of the Halloween costume up and over her head.

"No. Ms. Marvel is though."

"But then why does her outfit have a built in Hijab?"

Lucky shook his head. "I think most people think of that as a hood."

"They are wrong." She replied smiling.

Lucky hooked his arm in hers and they stepped into the main room of Luke's Club at the Haunted Star, the newest and hottest spot in Port Charles.

"Well Shiver me timbers" Said club owner Ethan Lovett as he gave his brother a big hug and kissed his future sister-in-law lightly on the cheek.

Lucky laughed "And which Pirate Legend are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, I know" Said Soumia "Jack Sparrow?"

Ethan laughed. "Jack Sparrow is a piker darlin, I'm Jack Rackham the notorious Calico Jack"

"And that makes me Anne Bonney" Said Annie Donnelly stepping up to greet her WSB partner and his Fiancée.

"Pirate Legends indeed." Lucky said with a smile.

"I hope you two brought a change of clothes for Karaoke?" Ethan said.

"Dropped them off in the stateroom." Soumia commented.

"Where is Nisida?" Annie asked referring to the young Albanian girl who had recently become Lucky and Soumia's ward.

"Coming with Cameron "Soumia said.

"Ahh that's so cute." Annie said. Then she tugged Soumia's arm. "Come on I need you to finally meet Connor."

"Your brother is here?" Soumia asked.

"Yep, I'm trying to convince him to give Port Charles another go."

At the long bar of the club. Drew Cain and Serena Baldwin dressed as Annie Oakley and Frank Butler stood chatting with Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin who were there as Salvador Dali and Frida Kahlo. Elizabeth kept glancing at the door.

Serena laughed. "Stop being so nervous they will be here."

Elizabeth Sighed. "Yea I know. But it's Halloween and Cam is driving and….and I am being overly anxious."

"Bingo" Her husband said with a smile.

Suddenly Serena spit part of her drink back into the glass. "Oh my God" She said pointing to the couple coming towards them.

"What?" Said Drew

"My MOTHER!"

Her Father, Scotty Baldwin dressed as a 1990s Punk Rocker was accompanied by Lucy Coe, who wore a long trench coat over a bustier, a pair of panties, a garter belt and long white stocking, topped off by five-inch heels.

"Mother what the hell are you supposed to be?" Serena said.

"Madonna." Lucy said smiling at her daughter's embarrassment. "Ethan asked me to host the talent show and karaoke and I figured this could end up like the Nurses Ball, which means me in my underwear any way. So…."

Serena looked for a rock to hide under.

At a table near the back Valentin Cassadine asked. "How did we end up in these outfits again?"

Nina smiled. A somewhat dry sense of humor was a new development for her husband, and she enjoyed it.

"My fault Sir." Said TJ Ashford who sat next to Valentin's niece Molly. "When Toussaint DuBois suggested that I come as Lando Calrissian it just seemed natural for Molly to be Princess Leia."

"And for me to be Padmé Amidala" said Nina. "And really who better to be Anakin Skywalker, then the Dark Prince of the Cassadine Clan?"

Valentin scoffed then looked at TJ and said. "Toussaint DuBois suggested you attend as Lando Calrissian?"

"Yes."

Valentin's eyes twinkled. "There is a great irony in that."

On the deck of the Haunted Star, Cameron and Nisida stood looking up at the stars. Cameron who was dressed as Elvis Presley had his arms around Nisida's who was in a white Marilyn Monroe dress and blond wig, waist. "I think I could stay out here all night" Nisida said.

"Yeah but this will be your first opportunity to hear me sing, and for that we need to go inside."

She turned and smiled at him. "And for you to hear me."

"You are singing?"

"Rovena and I have something in mind."

"Oh, I can't wait." Cam said taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

Mayor Laura Webber dressed as Susan B Anthony and her husband Kevin Collins decked out as Mark Twain stood talking with Anna Devane who was dressed as Amelia Earhart and Dr. Harrison Finn who for tonight was Charles Lindbergh.

"I am just glad everyone got back safe and sound." Said Laura.

"Except for poor Sinclair Dunbar." Anna said sadly. "I'd like to think the man was truly trying to change."

"That counts for something Anna. Kevin said. Then he looked towards the door and burst out laughing

"Oh No they did NOT!" Laura said shocked.

Anna could barely hold her laughter and Finn nearly choked on his drink, as Anna's ex-husband Robert Scorpio stepped into the Club with his current paramour Ava Jerome.

Robert had on white bell bottom pants, a floral print shirt and the most outrageous red frizzy haired wig, while Ava wore go go boots and a leather min-skirt and matching blouse. Ava had a long blond wig that came down to the center of her back.

The duo came over and Robert said. "What's up chilins"

Laura did not know weather to slap her old friend or hug him. "You came to a Legends Costume party dressed as…. Luke and I?"

Ava smiled. "What bigger Port Charles legends are there than Luke and Laura.?"

"On some level I am flattered." Laura said, "On another I think I may punch you."

Robert was saved from Laura's choice by Lucy asking for attention over the mic from the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first Halloween Night at Luke's Club at the Haunted Star"

The crowd applauded.

"We have some talent tonight and some karaoke for those of us less talented."

Everyone laughed.

"First up, one of Port Charles' favorite sons, recently returned to us after far too long away with a song for his very beautiful and brand new fiancée. Yep that is right folks for those who did not get the memo. Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed has agreed to marry our very own Lucky Spencer."

Lucy moved off stage and Lucky, a long duster around his Spider-Man outfit, stepped out as the music began to play.

( watch?v=gmX5xTTZ-Ts )

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me_

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

As the residents of Port Charles applauded Soumia rushed onto the stage and hugged him.

Kristina Corinthos-Davis dressed as the Notorious RBG stood in the living room of Graymor looking for her father. "Daddy?"

She called her Father several times. Then she heard the front door open and she ran to the foyer.

"Daddy, where were you?"

Sonny gave a weak grin. "I just went out for a walk sweetie." He looked at her outfit and laughed. "Oh, that is cute."

"Thank you, Daddy," Kristina said. "Why don't you come with me?"

"No honey, you don't need your old father along on this one." Sonny smiled. "Go and have fun. I will be fine."

"Oh, come on Daddy, come with Dev and I. He is going dressed as Al Capone."

Sonny scoffed. "I am sure he is. Now go have fun."

Reluctantly Kristina left the house. Sonny sat back down in his chair. All of the ghost that haunted him were in the room.

"So" said Karen. "This will be so much fun all of us gathered here for the night."

"Sonny?" The ghost of his late wife Lilly said. "Are you okay?"

Sonny laughed. "Why wouldn't I be Lilly? The entire town is gathered tonight for a fancy party. A year ago, I would have been at the center of it. I would have been welcomed by everyone from the Mayor to the Police Commissioner. Now I'm not welcome. A year ago, I would have been with Carly opening the door to one trick or treater after the next, tonight there is marker on my door, telling kids to stay away. Why the HELL would I not be fine, Lilly?"

Jason dressed as Laurence of Arabia and Rovena in a belly dancer outfit that marked her as Scheherazade, took seats next to Riverboat Gambler Ned Quartermaine and his wife Diamond Lil, Olivia.

Ned smirked at his cousin. "Now that is about as far out of black as I have seen you dressed in years cousin."

"She made me" Jason said with no humor at all. "I didn't want to."

"You look amazing" Olivia sad.

"Really?" Jason said with a smile.

Rovena shook her head. "I told him, he wanted to come in a black shirt and black jeans and tell people he was a ninja."

"I never said that." Jason smiled. Humor may still be often lost on him, but the smile on this woman's face made him joyful. Jason was learning that unlike Sam, who had molded herself to match him, Rovena refused to compromise on who she was, and was more likely to drag him out of his comfort zone because of it.

Lucy was back on stage. "I am so proud to introduce this next act. You all know me. You all know that I have not always done the right thing. But one of those few things I did right is up next with her beau Ladies and Gentlemen, as Annie Oakley and Frank Butler, Drew Cain and my daughter Captain Serena Baldwin.

( watch?v=2fW5Z2z6pXM )

_Annie:  
Anything you can do; I can do better.  
I can do anything better than you._

_Frank: No, you can't.  
Annie: Yes, I can.  
Frank: No, you can't.  
Annie: Yes, I can.  
Frank: No, you can't.  
Annie: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!_

_Frank:  
Anything you can be, I can be greater.  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you._

_Annie: No, you're not.  
Frank: Yes, I am.  
Annie: No, you're not.  
Frank: Yes, I am.  
Annie: No, you're not!.  
Frank: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!_

_Frank: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge.  
Annie: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow.  
Frank: I can live on bread and cheese.  
Annie: And only on that?  
Frank: Yes.  
Annie: So can a rat!_

_Frank: Any note you can reach, I can go higher.  
Annie: I can sing anything higher than you.  
Frank: No, you can't. (High)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Higher)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Higher)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Higher)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Higher)  
Annie: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

_Annie:  
Anything you can buy; I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything cheaper than you._

_Frank: Fifty cents?  
Annie: Forty cents!  
Frank: Thirty cents?  
Annie: Twenty cents!  
Frank: No, you can't!  
Annie: Yes, I can,  
Frank: Yes, I can!_

_Frank: Anything you can say, I can say softer.  
Annie: I can say anything softer than you.  
Frank: No, you can't. (Softly)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Softer)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Softer)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
Frank: YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_

_Frank: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
Annie: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
Frank: I can open any safe.  
Annie: Without bein' caught?  
Frank: Yes.  
Annie: That's what I thought...you crook!_

_Frank: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer.  
Annie: I can hold any note longer than you.  
Frank: No, you can't.  
Annie: Yes, I can  
Frank: No, you can't.  
Annie: Yes, I can  
Frank: No, you can't.  
Annie: Yes, I can...Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!  
Frank: Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

_Annie:  
Anything you can wear; I can wear better.  
In what you wear I'd look better than you._

_Frank: In my coat?  
Annie: In your vest!  
Frank: In my shoes?  
Annie: In your hat!  
Frank: No, you can't!  
Annie: Yes, I can... Yes, I CAN!_

_Frank: Anything you can say, I can say faster.  
Annie: I can say anything faster than you.  
Frank: No, you can't. (Fast)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Faster)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Faster)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Faster)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Faster)  
Annie: YesIcan! (Fastest)_

_Frank: I can jump a hurdle.  
Annie: I can wear a girdle.  
Frank: I can knit a sweater.  
Annie: I can fill it better!  
Frank: I can do most anything!  
Annie: Can you bake a pie?  
Frank: No.  
Annie: Neither can I._

_Frank: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter.  
Annie: I can sing anything sweeter than you.  
Frank: No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)  
Frank: No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Annie: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)  
Frank: No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Annie: Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_

_Annie: Yes, I can!  
Frank: No, you can't!_

Ethan wandered over to the sound booth just off to stage left. Connor Olivera smiled at him as he approached. "Hey man."

"Hey yourself "Ethan said shaking his head. "Thanks for stepping in last minute "

"My pleasure. Been a while since I got to work sound at a live show."

Ethan shrugged. "I could do with someone working this regular."

"That may not be enough to get me by" Connor said.

"Agreed, but my partner here, is partners in the new streaming on-line media service."

"The one that Lulu was broadcasting from when we were in Malkooth?" Connor asked.

"Yep." Said Ethan. "I got a back of the house guy, but Murray is no good in the front, he doesn't like people. You could likely string the two gigs together. And I can throw in free rent in a state room."

Connor looked around the room, just as Sam McCall, dressed as Lara Croft entered the room.

"Maybe I could" He said smiling." Hey, I didn't wear a costume and I was not planning on performing but do you think I could pencil myself in?"

"Be my guest" Ethan said with a smile.

Meanwhile Lucy was back on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ned and Olivia Quartermaine."

Ned stepped on stage as a large picture of Edward was lowered.

Ned sat backwards on a chair near an old west looking card table. He poured a shot into a glass and toasted Edwards' picture.

( watch?v=7hx4gdlfamo )

_On a warm summer's eve  
On a train bound for nowhere  
I met up with the gambler  
We were both too tired to sleep  
So we took turns a-starin'  
Out the window at the darkness  
The boredom overtook us,  
And he began to speak_

_He said, "Son, I've made a life  
Out of readin' people's faces  
Knowin' what the cards were  
By the way they held their eyes  
So if you don't mind me sayin'  
I can see you're out of aces  
For a taste of your whiskey  
I'll give you some advice"_

_So I handed him my bottle  
And he drank down my last swallow  
Then he bummed a cigarette  
And asked me for a light  
And the night got deathly quiet  
And his faced lost all expression  
He said, "If you're gonna play the game, boy  
You gotta learn to play it right_

_You've got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for countin'  
When the dealin's done_

_Every gambler knows  
That the secret to survivin'  
Is knowin' what to throw away  
And knowin' what to keep  
'Cause every hand's a winner  
And every hand's a loser  
And the best that you can hope for is to die  
in your sleep_

_And when he finished speakin'  
He turned back toward the window  
Crushed out his cigarette  
And faded off to sleep  
And somewhere in the darkness  
The gambler he broke even  
But in his final words  
I found an ace that I could keep_

_You've got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for countin'  
When the dealin's done_

_You've got to know when to hold 'em (when to hold 'em)  
Know when to fold 'em (when to fold 'em)  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for countin'  
When the dealin's done_

_You've got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for countin'  
When the dealin's done_

The crowd cheered as Olivia in her Diamond Lil outfit joined her husband on the stage and the portrait of Edward rose up and out of view.

( watch?v=yvzaU395BnI )

_Sometimes when I'm down and all alone  
Just like a child without a home  
The love you give me keeps me hangin' on  
Oh honey, all I ever need is you  
You're my first love, you're my last  
You're my future, you're my past  
And loving you is all I ask, honey  
All I ever need is you  
Winters come and they go, and we watch the melting snow  
Sure as summer follows spring, all the things you do  
Give me a reason to build my world around you  
Some men follow rainbows, I am told  
Some men search for silver some for gold  
I have found my treasure in your soul, honey  
All I ever need is you  
Without love I'd never find the way  
Through ups and downs of every single day  
I won't sleep at night until you say, my honey  
All I ever need is you_

Valerie Spencer handed her partner Hamilton Chase a cup of coffee then sat on the edge of his desk at the PCPD.

"They're going to miss your talent at Luke's tonight" She said.

He laughed. "Thanks. I had figured you would be there; Ethan is your cousin right?"

"Yeah but, I had off for the Nurses ball, seems it is one or the other thing at the PCPD, at least for Detectives Junior Grade. Why you're here though I don't understand."

"I was off for the Nurse's ball too." Chase said.

"Yeah but you have more than enough seniority to get off for this kind of thing."

Chase shrugged.

"You don't like Ethan much do you?" Valerie asked smiling.

"Not really, I know he is your cousin, but the guy is a grifter."

"And he flirted with your girl."

"That has nothing to do with this." Chase said.

"Sure."

An Officer at the front desk interrupted. "Hey Detectives, someone called in a body in Sonyea, patrol guys think it may be a homicide."

At Luke's Lucy once again took to the stage "The People of Port Charles were very lucky a few weeks ago when this young lady and her marvelous father took over the legendary Kelly's diner. They quickly brought the iconic place back to the top of its game, and she quickly won the heart of the steaming Jason Morgan. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for…ohhh I hope I say her last name right…Rovena Krasniqi. "

( watch?v=TOSZwEwl_1Q )

_I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show  
My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw  
Papa would do whatever he could  
Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of doctor good_

_Gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town  
They'd call us gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
But every night all the men would come around  
And lay their money down_

_Picked up a boy just south of mobile  
Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal  
I was sixteen, he was twenty-one  
Rode with us to Memphis  
And papa woulda shot him if he knew what he'd done_

_Gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town  
They'd call us gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
But every night all the men would come around  
And lay their money down_

_I never had schoolin', but he taught me well  
With his smooth southern style  
Three months later I'm a gal in trouble  
And I haven't seen him for a while, uh-huh  
I haven't seen him for a while, uh-huh_

_She was born in the wagon of a travellin' show  
Her mama had to dance for the money they'd throw  
Grandpa'd do whatever he could  
Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of doctor good_

_Gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town  
They'd call us gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
But every night all the men would come around  
And lay their money down_

_Gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town  
They'd call us gypsy's, tramps, and thieves  
But every night all the men would come around  
And lay their money down_

The crowd claps and Rovena in her belly dancer outfits took a bow.

"Hey Cameron. Jason! you two are going to want to move up front of this. Folks give up for my Albanian Girl Nisida. "

Rovena started the crowd clapping to the beat of some gypsy music as Nisida now in a belly dancing outfit that matched Rovena's came out. As the beat of the Music began to change the two danced on and looked down at Cameron and Jason in the front of the crowd. Their men were smiling

( watch?v=_3-GiVIE8gc )

The two girls sang along with the music as they danced

_Broke my heart  
On the road  
Spent the weekend  
Sewing the pieces back on_

_Friends and thoughts pass me by  
Walking gets too boring  
When you learn how to fly_

_Not the homecoming kind  
Take the top off  
And who knows what you might find_

_Won't confess all my sins  
You can bet I'll try it  
But you can't always win_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy  
Are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes  
And wear them if they fit me  
I never made agreements  
Just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down  
'Cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry  
I'm too young to die  
If you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy  
'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_I can't hide  
What I've done  
Scars remind me  
Of just how far that I've come  
To whom it may concern  
Only run with scissors  
When you want to get hurt_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy  
Are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes  
And wear them if they fit me  
I don't make agreements  
Just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down  
'Cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry  
I'm too young to die  
If you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_I said hey you  
You're no fool  
If you say "no"  
Ain't it just the way life goes?  
People fear what they don't know_

_Come along for the ride oh yeah  
Come along for the ride ooh_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy  
Are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes  
And wear them if they fit me  
I never made agreements  
Just like a gypsy  
I won't back down  
'Cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry  
I'm too young to die  
If you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy_

Peter August sat behind his desk at the Intruder. He hated being here now. He had sold out his ideals to Prescott Floyd and his ultra conservative group, who were now using his editorial page to promote their agenda, his mentor Valentin Cassadine had betrayed him again, this time using his name for years to own nuclear reactors in the pocket kingdom of Malkooth, and then turning them over to Alexandria Quartermaine without even thinking of Peter and his feelings.

His girl friend Maxie Jones had been happy to see him home, for the one day she was here before she left for a fashion show in Chicago with Carly Benson and the girls from Carly's nascent modeling agency.

His Mother Anna Devane and he barely spoke. He had no friends. And he had the feeling that both of his star reporters Lulu Falconeri and Molly Cassadine Davis were considering career options.

He sat back in his chair turned on his computer and entered a chatroom he likely should not be in but could not find one good reason to leave.

"One of Port Charles most amazing voices, Ladies and Gentlemen" Said Lucy "Valentin Cassadine"

Valentin came out and sat at a piano. "As always for Nina."

( watch?v=7LBCFyUw8gM )

_What if I told you about my little nothing town  
The two-room house where I came from  
The man that I got my name from  
I don't even know where he is now_

_What if I told you sometimes, I lose my faith  
I wonder why someone like you would even talk to me  
What if I told you there is no fixing me  
'Cause everybody has already tried_

_Would you stay?  
Would you leave?  
I could wait  
It'll all come out eventually_

_If I told you all the stupid things I've done  
I've blamed on being young  
But I was old enough to know I know  
If I told you the mess that I can be  
When there's no one there to see  
Could you look the other way?  
Could you love me anyway?_

_What if I told you I don't plan on staying here  
My dreams are a million miles away  
And I know your family is gonna want you to stay  
You know what I don't blame 'em_

_So, I'll say  
What I don't want to  
And I'll just pray  
You want what I do_

_If I told you all the stupid things I've done  
I've blamed on being young  
But I was old enough to know I know  
If I told you the mess that I can be  
When there's no one there to see  
Could you look the other way?  
Could you love me anyway?  
Aww, could you love me anyway?_

_So, before we go any further here  
Let a week turn into another year  
There some things you probably don't wanna hear  
But you have to_

_If I told you sometimes I get jealous  
Sometimes I'm half crazy  
Would you say the hell with me, the hell with me  
If I told you I barely know what love is  
But girl if that's what this is  
I don't want to let it slip away  
No, no, no_

_Could you love me anyway?  
Please  
Could you love me anyway?  
Could you love me anyway? Oh  
Could you love me anyway?_

Nina greeted him with a kiss as he stepped off stage.

In a small apartment near Charles Street Sly Eckhart sat watching the rerunning news feed of Lulu during the Malkooth war. He got up and went to his kitchen. He opened a beer. On his countertop is a phot of he, Lucky and Emily as children

"Welcome home to Port Charles." He said downing the beer

Lucy smiled as she stepped on stage. "Girls this is a sing along. We need all the ladies up here on stage"

The women of Port Charles stepped on stage excited as Terry came out in a 1970's hippie outfit.

Terry looked and turned. "Follow along Ladies and sing it loud." She looked out. "and roar"

( watch?v=rptW7zOPX2E)

_I am woman, hear me roar  
In numbers too big to ignore  
And I know too much to go back an' pretend  
'Cause I've heard it all before  
And I've been down there on the floor  
No one's ever gonna keep me down again_

_Oh yes, I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong  
(Strong)  
I am invincible  
(Invincible)  
I am woman_

_You can bend but never break me  
'Cause it only serves to make me  
More determined to achieve my final goal  
And I come back even stronger  
Not a novice any longer  
'Cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul_

_Oh yes, I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong  
(Strong)  
I am invincible  
(Invincible)  
I am woman_

_I am woman watch me grow  
See me standing toe to toe  
As I spread my lovin' arms across the land  
But I'm still an embryo  
With a long, long way to go  
Until I make my brother understand_

_Oh yes, I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can face anything  
I am strong  
(Strong)  
I am invincible  
(Invincible)  
I am woman_

_I am woman  
I am invincible  
I am strong  
I am woman  
I am invincible  
I am strong  
I am woman_

After much clapping and shouting the women of Port Charles exited the stage, except for Annie, whose brother handed her a guitar. From the corner of the Stage Ethan stepped out. The owner of the New Luke's got a lot of applause as the music began

( watch?v=BuVJEn9wk9Y )

_It's knowing that your door is always open  
And your path is free to walk  
That makes me tend to leave my sleeping bag  
Rolled up and stashed behind your couch  
And it's knowing I'm not shackled  
By forgotten words and bonds  
And the ink stains that are dried upon some line  
That keeps you on the back roads  
By the rivers of my memory  
That keeps you ever gentle on my mind_

_It's not clinging to the rocks and ivy  
Planted on their columns now that bind me  
Or something that somebody said  
Because they thought we fit together walking  
It's just knowing that the world will not be cursing  
Or forgiving when I walk along some railroad track and find  
That you're moving on the back roads  
By the rivers of my memory  
And for hours you're just gentle on my mind_

_Though the wheat fields and the clothes lines  
And the junkyards and the highways come between us  
And some other woman's cryin' to her mother  
'Cause she turned and I was gone  
I still might run in silence tears of joy might stain my face  
And the summer sun might burn me 'til I'm blind  
Oh but not to where I cannot see you walkin' on the back roads  
By the rivers flowing gentle on my mind_

_I dip my cup of soup back from a gurglin'  
Cracklin' caldron in some train yard  
My beard a rustling, a cold towel,  
A dirty hat pulled low across my face (across my face)  
Through cupped hands 'round the tin can  
I pretend to hold you to my breast and find  
That you're waiting from the back roads  
By the rivers of my memories  
Ever smilin' ever gentle on my mind  
Gentle on my mind  
You are gentle on my mind_

On the deck of the Haunted Star Kristina stomped her foot as Dev finally arrived. "You know when you said that you would take me to this, I did not think that I would have to wait hours for you."

"It wasn't hours Kristina" Dev said. He wished that Joss was not out of town with her mother.

"Well come on. Let's get inside before the night is totally over."

Inside the star Cam and Conner had their heads together by the sound board. Cameron smiled and high fived Connor.

"Folks one of the rising talents of Port Charles" Lucy said. "Cameron Webber."

Cam ran up on stage and whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Oh okay, I guess first we have a voice that we have not heard hear in many a year. The Son of our beloved Sean Donnelly and brother of the amazing Annie Donnelly: Connor Olivera."

In a skintight white undershirt, a head band and jeans Connor bowed to the crowd as the music began

( watch?v=129kuDCQtHs )

_I get up in the evenin'  
And I ain't got nothin' to say  
I come home in the mornin'  
I go to bed feelin' the same way  
I ain't nothin' but tired  
Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there, baby, I could use just a little help_

_You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark_

_Messages keeps gettin' clearer  
Radio's on and I'm movin' 'round my place  
I check my look in the mirror  
Wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Man, I ain't gettin' nowhere  
I'm just livin' in a dump like this  
There's somethin' happenin' somewhere  
Baby, I just know that there is_

_You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark_

Connor danced out into the crowd. He looked around and found Sam. He reached out his hand and pulled her back to the stage with him. Much to her embarrassment Connor made her begin to dance with him. As the song continues, she danced and laughed.

_You sit around gettin' older  
There's a joke here somewhere and it's on me  
I'll shake this world off my shoulders  
Come on, baby, this laughs on me_

_Stay on the streets of this town  
And they'll be carvin' you up alright  
They say you gotta stay hungry  
Hey baby, I'm just about starvin' tonight  
I'm dyin' for some action  
I'm sick of sittin' 'round here tryin' to write this book  
I need a love reaction  
Come on now, baby, gimme just one look_

_You can't start a fire  
Sittin' 'round cryin' over a broken heart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark  
You can't start a fire  
Worryin' about your little world fallin' apart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark  
Even if we're just dancin' in the dark  
Hey baby_

Connor kept the crowd clapping and dancing as the music tempo changed and Cameron stepped on stage.

"All right everybody up" Cameron shouted "Because Port Charles it is time to Cut….Footloose."

( watch?v=kK2hpeqkYjA )

_Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town_

_Now I gotta cut loose  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_You're playing so cool, obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for the some-somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try_

_You'll get by if you'd only cut loose  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Ooh-whee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Whoah, Milo come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_You got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Gotta take the hold of all_

_I'm turning loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody, everybody cut footloose_

As the residents of Port Charles danced the night away aboard the Haunted Star: Across town Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer squatted beside a body.

Slowly Chase rolled the body over. The throat had been slit and there were bruises around her lips and mouth.

Valerie reached into the pocket of the woman's coat. Silently she handed a wallet to Chase who opened it. He took out an identification card from General Hospital: Dara Wu.


End file.
